The love story of Sherlock and John!
by ruby pendragon
Summary: The love story of Sherlock and John! listen to the songs plaese


_**The love story of Sherlock and John! **_

_Sherlock and John love each other but they don't know how to Tell each other._

_So Sherlock asked his brother how to tell John ._

_And John asked Mrs Hudson._

_And they both said to sing to each other and that is what they did so here we go ._

_Sherlock :_ _(When I first saw you, I saw love. _

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love. _

_And after_

_all this time, you're still the one I love.) _

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong _

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin' _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong _

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_John :_ _I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feelin that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_CHORUS:_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darlin tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_CHORUS_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_That you were meant for me_

_CHORUS FADES_

_They both know that they love each other _

_And this is what they sing together :_

_Once upon a time_

_Not so long ago_

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love - for love_

_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - we'll give it a shot_

_We're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Tommy got his six string in hock_

_Now he's holding in what he used_

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday_

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - we'll give it a shot_

_We're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_We're half way there_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_Sherlock: The powerlines went out, and I am all alone. _

_I don't really care at all not anwsering my phone _

_John: All the games you played, the promises you made _

_Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains _

_All: Lost sight _

_Couldn't see, when it was you and me _

_Chorus: _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm begining to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright _

_Been black and blue before _

_There's no need to explaine _

_I am not the jaded kind _

_Play back's such a waste _

_You're invisible _

_Invisible to me _

_My wish is coming true _

_Erase the memory of your face _

_Lost sight, couldn't see _

_When it was you and me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm begining to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright _

_Sherlock : Someday _

_You will wake up _

_With nothing but you're sorry _

_John: And someday _

_You will get back _

_Everything you gave _

_All: Me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm begining to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be all right_


End file.
